hb superhero battle
by truffler
Summary: yogi bear gets into a secret formula that turns him into a monster. now it's up to the superheros to save him and the town, afterall what are superhero's for?


Superhero showdown Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or songs I only own the story. (So don't sue me okay!) This story was rewritten because of certain complaints... Please read and review (this is my first try at this so go easy on me,) okay now enuff with this legal mumbo jumbo Read on!!!  
  
It was an average spring day in Jellystone Park. The birds were chirping; the bees were buzzing; the rangers were doing their rounds. Yogi and Boo- Boo were eyeing picnic baskets as usual. But a bit further out in the park.... "Eureka! I have done it!" shouted Professor pat n' pending holding up a bubbling beaker of red liquid. "What does it do?" asked his assistant curiously. "I don't know yet. That's why we're in Jellystone. We have to test it, Oops!" He exclaimed. The professor tripped, spilling a drop of the solution onto the floor. He reached out to catch the drop. "Noooo!" he cries in slow motion. There was a huge EXPLOSION that sent the professor and his assistant flying. When they awoke, there was a huge smouldering hole in the ground. "That stuff is deadly!" shouted the assistant in amazement. The professor was still recovering and his eyes were going round in typical cartoon style. "I'm afraid you're right, we have to lock this up safe, where no-one will think to look for it...but how can we sneak it out the park without raising suspicion?" "Can we take a break, maybe we can think about it over a picnic?" asked the assistant holding up a picnic basket full of food. "This is no time for Lu... wait a second! That's it! We'll hide the potion in a basket; 'accidentally' drop it in the river and walah! Problem solved!" And that's exactly what they were doing when a certain bear saw the basket. Just as they were about to drop it into the water, Yogi grabbed it and ran away. "The ranger isn't gonna like this yogi!" said a tiny bear cub running beside his friend. But yogi was too busy looking greedily at the basket in his hand to notice his buddy's warning. "What?!" screamed yogi as he looked into the basket. "What is it yogi? What's wrong?" "After all that running there's only cherry cola to make up for it!" "Is that all?" said Boo-Boo raising an eyebrow at him. "What do ya mean 'is that all' I'm feeling faint already!" said yogi making a funny face. "Oh well I don wanna waste It.," he said guzzling it down. Boo-Boo turned on the TV with sigh. He jumped up as he heard the beaker crash, to see yogi on the floor holding his stomach "Ooh!" "Yogi! Don't move I'll go get the ranger!" Boo-Boo ran as fast as his little legs could carry him toward the ranger station. "Mr. ranger please open up!" Boo-Boo shouted as a tear streamed down his face. The ranger opened the door dressed in his usual green ranger uniform. "What's wrong Boo-Boo? Where's yogi?" The ranger asked as he bent down to the tiny bear's level. His heart always melted when he saw the innocent little cub. "It's yogi, he's really sick, you have to help him sir!" He said now sobbing uncontrollably. "Uh oh what has that bear done to himself now?" Thought ranger smith as he quickly followed Boo-Boo into the cave. He rushed over to yogi when he saw him on the floor shaking and moaning. He was sweat soaked and still clutching his stomach. The ranger tried to unfold his paw from his body. "Aahhh!" He roared in pain as the ranger felt his swollen tummy. "Boo-Boo go call a vet! Quickly!"  
  
The vet arrived immediately with big bag of tools. After a VERY thorough examination the doctor asked Boo-Boo what happened. He explained the whole story while the ranger and the doctor listened carefully. "Did you drink any?" asked the ranger. Boo-Boo shook his head. "Is Yogi gonna be okay?" he asked as he started to cry again. "He'll be fine by tomorrow." he laughed as he packed his tools away. "But in future, be careful what you guys drink!"  
  
That night Boo-Boo woke up to find yogi digging in the fridge in his navy long johns. "At least he's back to normal" thought Boo-Boo. "Sorry yogi, the vet said you can't eat until tomorrow," he said as he pulled a sandwich from yogi's mouth. "Ah come on boob, just one little sandwich!" "No yogi it could make you sick. Tomorrow the gang is coming to visit, then we can go out for a big breakfast at the Jellystone café, now lets go back to sleep." Said Boo-Boo putting the food back in the fridge and pulling yogi's paw towards his hammock.  
  
"You're makin me hungry, you wont like me when I'm hungry!" yogi said as he clutched his stomach again. Suddenly to Boo Boo's horror; yogi grew to a huge green monster. "Aaaah!" Boo-Boo screamed as he ran out of the cave once again to the ranger station. "Help!" "What is it?" asked ranger smith in an irritated tone as he came out in a striped nightcap and gown holding a candle. Both their eyes grew wide as they turned to see a huge green yogi in navy pants.  
  
"HA HA HA! Well well look what yogi have here!" said yogi in a deep voice as he picked up the trembling ranger with two fingers. "Hey hey hey! Now what do yogi say? Mister big shot ranger!" Suddenly a delicious smell filled the air...yogi dropped the ranger to follow the heavenly scent. It led him to the bakery in the city, where a fresh batch of doughnuts was just waiting to be eaten. Pretty soon yogi was on TV, on every channel! Meanwhile: "Ah'll have a country breakfast special please." said the blue dog. "Comin' right up," said the waitress taking the menu from him before shouting the order to the chef. He looked around the roadside diner; country blues songs were playing in the background. "No wonda everyone's all sad in this here place. I'll just go change the music on that thar' jukebox and they'll brighten right up." Huck said to himself as he slid off the cheap leather seats. "Somethin' cheery auht ta do it." Huck flicked through the tunes to 'My darling Clementine". Suddenly a man in blue dungarees came bursting through the door. "Quick, Charlie, turn on the news!" "I'm Magilla gorilla for HB news. I'm here in Jellystone where a big green bear has been terrorising the town since early this morning raiding food stores and supermarkets." "Oh my, would you look at the size of him" "Wait a second, ah know that face.... That's yogi!" Huck ran out the door, jumped into his car and drove as fast as he could towards Jellystone-Park. Huck took out his cell phone and dialled his pal Snagglepuss. "Hello." "Hi Snag.it's huck." "Did you see the news?" "I shore did. Yogi's really in a pickle this time! Where are you?" "I'm on my way to Jellystone, we've gotta help him, he'd do the same for us! I'll phone the rest of the gang." "Right. Ill meet you in the ranger station."  
  
"I'm Magilla Gorilla here at HB news headquarters. So far the bear destroying the town situation looks hopeless. But wait, look in the sky...it's a bird. It's a plane. No! It's atom ant! The worlds tiniest superhero is here to save us!" "Aha! Yogi prepare to meet your doom!" said atom ant as he came face to face with the green bear. "Ha ha you will never beat me, you little pipsqueak!" yogi laughed. "I may be small but I am not as weak as I look. You have to look deeper than the surface you know! I mean..." atom's sentence was cut short by a green bear paw coming to land straight on his head. SPLAT. He peels a flat little helmet-wearing ant off his foot and flicks him over the city.  
  
"So much for that idea." said Snagglepuss turning off the radio in his car as he pulled up to the dusty old log cabin.  
Pretty soon everyone arrived and was watching the ranger's  
black and white TV. "Wait, what's that? It looks like 3 little pumpkin heads." Said Wally gator squinting at the TV screen. "No! They're the Powerpuff girls." Said Boo-Boo jumping with joy. "The powder puff girls, oh that's reassuring," mumbled Wally under his breath.  
  
"Yogi smash! Yogi crash! Grrrrrr!" "Hey you!" Yogi looked around and pointing towards his chest said, "who me?" "Yes you. I think I should warn you that you are breaking the law and we recommend that you peacefully give up your life of crime and turn yourself into the authorities." Said blossom with her hand on her hip and waving a finger like a parent at a naughty child. Yogi stared just stared at them blinking and scratching his head. "Agh! Now can we beat the stuffing outta him?" screamed buttercup. "Buttercup! We have to give him a chance to surrender. It's only fair!" "What's wrong with you? We're just wasting time. You know he isn't gonna give up." "Girls please stop it. You know I don't like it when you guys fight." said bubbles with tears in her eyes. "You keep out of this!" said Buttercup pushing bubbles to the ground making her cry. "Don't talk to her like that." said Blossom pushing buttercup into a building. Meanwhile yogi was standing watching, confused as ever. The two of them pushing and shoving each other, bubbles now crying a river (literally) still on the ground carried on for a while. "Well fine if we're not gonna do anything I'm going home." said buttercup. "Fine!" "Fine!" They both flew off in opposite directions, bubbles following blossom, still in tears leaving yogi to carry on with his rampage. "Now what?" Said hokey wolf.  
  
Suddenly a green van stopped in the street. It was the Mystery Machine. "Holy cow! It's a green bear!" said shaggy. "Let's get outta here!" "Reh, rets ret outta here." said Scooby doo as both of them stumbled back towards the van. "Hold it you two." Said Fred as he pulled them by their collars. "It's up to us to solve this mystery." "It's a good thing we were coming to visit my uncle here in Jellystone City." Said Daphne "But like, how will we catch him? He's so big!" Said shaggy shivering and biting his nails. "We'll set a trap." Said Velma holding her glasses. And so the gang set up one of their usual traps. Using Scooby and shaggy as bait. "We got him!" said Fred. "I say it was the gardener or the butler," said Daphne. Fred pulled on yogi's cheek. "Ouch!" screamed yogi. "Wait a minute, that's not a mask. That bear is really green!" said Fred in horror. "Let's get outta here!" they all said as they piled back in the Mystery Machine.  
  
"This is crazy!" said huckleberry hound. "Heavens to mergatroid!"Cried Snagglepuss. "He's unbeatable!" "There must be some way...every superhero has a weakness, like that super guy is scared of kryptonite." Said Boo-Boo "So all we have to do is find something that senor yogi's is weak for." Said Baba Louie "I think I've got it! Come on guys we've got work to do." Said the ranger as a big lightbulb appeared above his head.  
  
"Yogi smash! Ha haha!" Chuckled yogi as he lifted a car and threw it into a building. Meanwhile the HB gang was setting up their plan in the street.  
  
"Mmm. candy!" he said as he eyed the candy store. Yogi was too busy eating to notice the ranger standing in front of him. "Oh yogi, I got a little surprise for you!" "Hmmm?"Said yogi with his cheeks full. Ranger smith was holding a giant pie in a slingshot. Yogi swallowed. "What Th...?"Yogi was interrupted by a giant pie in the face. Splat! "Do ranger really think ranger can beat yogi by throwing pies at yogi?" said yogi as he licked his face clean. The ranger didn't answer but just kept throwing the pies. Yogi just opened his mouth. "Blueberry yogi's favourite." Said yogi.  
  
"Is it working?" asked quickdraw mc-graw. "Ah think so," said huck. Eventually after many many pies, the ranger stopped. A big smile spread across face when he saw his plan had worked. There was yogi sitting against a building with his hand on his stomach that was now bulging out of his pants. "Ooh" "That should slow you down, you greedy bear!" Everyone cheered! The cheering turned quickly to gasps as yogi's paunch turned to muscle once more. Yogi laughed as the ranger went pale.  
  
"Uh oh." Yogi picked him up and tossed him in the direction of the park. He landed right in the chair of his office. "Are you okay?" asked huck as they ran into the office a few minutes later. "He's concussed, migranated, unconscious even!" said Snagglepuss. "I'm fine but how are we going to get rid of him now?" "He's even more powerful!" said Boo-Boo with a sigh.  
  
"Ah think ah know a way to stop him." everyone turned to see a mysterious figure in the doorway. As she walked in the doorway bubblegum music started playing in the background. Everyone was still staring as her hips swayed in time with the music. Her hair was in its usual style short, curly, and neat. Her skirt wasn't covering much but no one seemed to mind. Her legs, stomach and face were furry...but in a good way. "Hello boys." she said in her southern accent. "Hello Cindy." They all said in unison.  
  
Meanwhile, yogi was still eating, this time at the chocolate factory. "Hello yogi" said Cindy with her hands on her hips, her hair blowing in the wind. "Another one come to fight yogi?" said yogi. "Fight you? No yogi ah'm not gonna fight you" she said walking slowly towards him. "Ah just wanna...talk." she was now face to face with him, she stroked up his arm and slowly ran her fingers across his lips. "Gulp!" yogi shivered. "Let's sit down." She said pulling him to the sidewalk. He looked around but never looked at her face. The only reason he sat down was because she made his knees weak. She was talking to him but he couldn't hear what she was saying...  
  
You come to me with a casual flow  
  
And suddenly my defences start to go  
  
When you talk to me in that sensual tone  
  
It envelopes me and I lose my self control  
  
"Yogi." she said as he turned towards her but still not looking in her eyes. Instead he focused on her ear. What cute, small ears they were. And that nose, it was perfect. So small compared to his own. And those lips were so round; succulent...every part of her was perfect.  
  
And baby I just melt away  
  
Fall like rain  
  
Everytime I see your face I go off  
  
She saw him staring at her but pretended not to notice. "You look very handsome today," she said reaching for his hand.  
  
I just wanna break it down  
  
Anytime you come around  
  
Maybe I could melt away in your arms  
  
He felt himself blush. She blushed in response. "Cindy look very pretty too." Agh! What am I saying, I'm making a fool of myself. He thought looking away going even redder than before. Back in Jellystone, everyone was watching them on TV. Boo-Boo smiled as he saw his friend blush, although yogi never mentioned it, it was clear that he had a huge crush on Cindy, heck he might even be in love with her. Cindy took his hand in hers and decided it would be better if they talked away from the TV cameras. They both knew his friends would be watching and he would never even look at her in front of them. The news people would follow them if they walked away and it was pretty hard to lose sight of a big green bear. She needed a diversion. Something weird. But what? She pointed into the crowd and shouted "oh mah word! Look at the size of that kids head!" The camera's all turned to see what she was pointing at. "Hey kid, come here let's get a smile for the camera." and all the reporters ran after little Johnny two-by-four (from Ed, Edd and Eddy) "Aaaah! Run plank!"  
  
Cindy quickly ran with Yogi back to Jellystone past the ranger station to a secluded part of the forest. There were no disturbances except the soft sound of the waterfall and their rapid breathing. They were both out of breath. Then she realised she was still holding his hand, and she gently pulled away. Imagining that you're taking it slow  
  
And so tenderly  
  
Till the feeling overflows  
  
When you look at me I go so soft and cave in  
  
And I can't conceal that I'm slowly weakening  
  
He looked around at the blue pool of water and the many blossoms that were spilled on the ground. He had never been in this part of the park before. She needed something to break the ice between them. As much as she had to say to him, she couldn't bring herself to say it. He picked some blue flowers and put one in her hair. It matched the blueness of her eyes. "Yogi, I..."she could not finish her sentence. She looked in his eyes as he looked in hers...  
  
You and me in a cloud of reverie  
  
Spin around inside my head unendingly  
  
Thoughts run wild as I sit and rhapsodise  
  
Pretty pictures of what I'd do if you were mine.  
  
She was staring at him when wouldn't you know it, she slipped and fell into his arms, Planting an unintentional kiss on his lips.  
  
At that moment Boo-Boo and the gang went to search for yogi and Cindy. Wally Gator called out "I think I heard a noise from this way." They all tip toed carefully towards where Wally was pointing. The ranger carefully moved a leaf out of the way and, sure enough, there they were, Her lips planted on his, His arms around her waist. "Oh my!" said huck covering boo boo's eyes. "What are they doing dear ol' dad?" asked Auggie doggie "Uh, nothing son, why don't you go play somewhere's else," said doggie daddy nervously. "Wait a minute, was that in the plan?" asked Wally. "Now that's something you don't see everyday..."said hokey wolf.  
  
He wanted to pull away, but he couldn't, it just felt sooo good. Suddenly he couldn't fight the urge any longer. He brought her closer into his arms and returned her kiss. She tilted her head and put her arms around his neck. They both moaned.  
  
Everyone gasped. Huckleberry hound, who was still covering poor boo boo's eyes; put his hands over his own eyes instead. Boo-Boo smiled as he saw the couple kissing, briefly before Snagglepuss took over from Huck and covered little Boo-Boo's eyes again. "What a lucky son of a gun!" said hair bear. "Maybe we should leave them alone for a while..." whispered Boo-Boo, still struggling to pull Snagglepuss hands from his face with no success. They all walked away except huck that still was covering his eyes. Eventually Wally Gator pulled him away by the back of his bow tie.  
  
A little while later, everyone was inside the ranger station talking about the scene that had just taken place. The professor and his assistant came flying through the door. Everyone stopped talking and turned towards the funny looking man. "Hello I'm professor pat n. pending and this is my assistant Dexter. We saw the bear on TV run into this park and came as fast as we could." "Where is he? We need to give him the antidote." Said the diminutive assistant adjusting his spectacles. "I'm not going back there," said Wally Gator. "I'll go..."said Boo-Boo heading towards the door. "No!" Said everyone in unison as snag pulled him back. "Then I'll go...."Said the ranger.  
  
Yogi eventually broke away from the kiss. Cindy opened her eyes slowly, looking into his eyes again. She smiled. He blushed and turned away. She took his hand and rubbed it against her face. He looked at her and put her small hand against his chest. She felt his heart beating faster as she leaned over and kissed him once more. Ranger smith found them in the same position he left them in a few moments ago: Lips locked, eyes closed only this time they seemed more comfortable together. He hated to break up the romance but he had no choice. "Yogi." he said as he tapped him on the shoulder...  
  
"...And that's where puppies come from. Do you understand son? "Said doggie daddy. The conversation stopped when they heard the hinges on the door creak. In walked ranger smith followed closely by Cindy. Everyone stared at the door. Nothing happened. Cindy walked outside and whispered something before returning, pulling yogi in by his paw. "Come on, don't be shy!" He walked in the room very slowly looking at all his friends' faces. Then he saw a man with red hair (covering only the bottom rim of his head) And a lab coat. "Ah, now if you'll just sit on this chair." Out of nowhere, he pulled out a huge injection filled with green liquid. Yogi panicked. He tried to run to the door but the ranger grabbed his arm. "A little help here please!" Hair bear; huck; and quickdraw mc graw each grabbed a limb. "Hold him still!" Cried the professor as he tried to aim. "Ouch!" Said huck who had just been kicked in the eye. "I got him! I got him!" Said quickdraw. "Hey that's MY arm!" Said the ranger.  
  
Eventually, after much fuss, yogi was back in the chair. "Keep him from looking at the needle" said the professor, putting his fingers in yogi's ears. Cindy knew what she had to do. It would embarrass them both but she had no choice. (A she-bear's gotta do what a she-bear's gotta do.) "Yogi..." She grabbed yogi's face and gave him a BIG WET kiss. "All done." Said the professor giggling. They carried on kissing. "Umm...I said we're finish." They moved closer. "Hey! This is a kids show!" "You can stop now! Cindy! Yogi!" "What's going on?" said Boo-Boo who had just come back from a bathroom break. Huck and Snagglepuss both reached for Boo-Boo and covered his eyes. "Ah come on!" said Boo-Boo.  
  
"YOGI BEAR!" shouted the ranger. They moved even closer and their hands were starting to roam.... "You grab Cindy, I'll get Yogi!" said Wally to Hokey. They tugged and pulled and pulled and tugged, with no success. "How can they breathe like that?" asked doggy daddy. "Good idea! Block their noses!" said hair bear. Wally pinched his fingers over yogi's nose. "Eww it's wet!" he said wiping his fingers on the ranger's uniform, then showing a sheepish grin when he saw the ranger's face  
  
"Here use these," said the professor holding out a pair of clothing pegs. The ranger took them but not before he gave the professor a very confused look. They finally separated them by pinching both their ears. "You can let go of my eyes now," said Boo-Boo.  
  
A few months later: We find our friends all in Jellystone cathedral where they await A momentous and unexpected occasion. The aisles are decorated with flowers and ribbons and at the front Stands ranger smith dressed in a black tuxedo. By his right knee stands Boo-Boo (who looks very sweet in his black bow tie) with a white silk pillow on which rests two golden rings. On Boo-Boo's right stands a very nervous (now brown) yogi. "D-do I l-lo-look alright?" "You look fine yogi," "Yeah just relax. It's your wedding not your funeral!" (The wedding march starts playing) Everyone stands up and looks toward the door to see the bride. Cindy appeared in a pearl white, floor length gown and a veil over the back of her head, carrying a bouquet of pink and white flowers...  
  
I do swear  
  
That I'll always be there  
  
I'd give anything and everything  
  
And I will always care  
  
Everyone stared as she walked down the isle. Yogi smiled at his new bride and took her hand when she was at his side.  
  
Through weakness and strength  
  
Happiness and sorrow  
  
For better, for worse  
  
I will love you with every beat of my heart  
  
"Do you Cindy take this bear to be your lawful wedded husband." "I Do"  
  
From this moment life has begun  
  
From this moment you are the one  
  
Right beside you is where I belong  
  
From this moment on  
  
"And do you yogi, take this she-bear to be your lawful wedded wife" He paused. He would be giving up his life and soul. No more bachelor nights. His life seemed to pass before his eyes, No more spontaneous escapes from Jellystone. He looked into her eyes and all his thoughts and fears vanished. "I do."  
  
From this moment I have been blessed  
  
I live only for your happiness  
  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
  
From this moment on  
  
"The rings please." Boo-Boo held the pillow out to his friend. Yogi took her hand and placed the ring on her finger. She giggled as she placed the ring on his shaking hand.  
  
I give my hand to you with all my heart  
  
Can't wait to live my life with you  
  
Can't wait to start  
  
You and I will never be apart  
  
My dreams came true because of you  
  
"Then by the power vested in me: I now pronounce you bear and wife." "You may kiss the bride." "Here we go again," thought the ranger. As yogi leant over slowly Cindy put her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her and gave him a huge smooch. Boo-Boo was happy until the ranger covered his eyes with his hand. "Hey! No fair!"  
  
AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER  
  
Yogi and Cindy had an estimate of 34 cubs. Ranger smith retired after the first 3 turned out to like picnic baskets almost as much as their father. ( Boo-Boo stayed exactly the way he was. Short. Huckleberry hound married desert flower and raised a family of 4 puppies, he also got a permanent career as a country singer his speciality: (you guessed it) my darling clementine Snagglepuss never got an acting job as he wanted; instead he became a VERY successful Hair-stylist. Wally Gator fell in love with a handbag at the airport. Auggie doggie became a stripper for chip n' dales. (He still doesn't understand the 'where puppies come from' story). Quickdraw-mc-graw became a rocket scientist for NASA. Baba Louie was voted president of the United States of America.  
  
The end??? 


End file.
